The Student and the Teacher
by ithinkyou'readorable
Summary: This story is set in Ginerva Weasley’s seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts. However on the first night back, a surprise is in store for Ginny... Harry is back, and teaching DADA!


Hello everyone who is reading this story. As some of you probably know I wrote this a couple of years ago and only just realized that I never got around to updating it. Instead of going ahead and doing something like that I have decided to go from the beginning of the story and rewrite, considering that I was a really bad writer when I first wrote this, sorry for the delay.

This story is set in Ginerva Weasley's seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts, which also means that the trio have already graduated. For all those out there, this fanfiction contains several ships, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Luna/Neville.

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any circumstances, own Harry Potter or any related characters they all belong to the wonderfully brilliant J. K. Rowling (praise her for creating such a great universe). I am only a humble fanfiction author; however I do own Sara Smith, Dani Webb, Nicole Peterson, Kyan Blakemore and Jon Clarke, and any other character that no one has heard of.  
**

The Student and the Teacher

Chapter 1:

They Meet Again

Ginerva Molly Weasley, or Ginny to her close friends, had just woken up to the evil noise only one object can create so easily, an alarm clock. Wearily climbing out of bed, almost bumping into her trunk, which was currently stuffed to the brim with the various things that she would need for the next year at school. A loud groan filtered through the room, coming from the now frustrated red-head as she saw just how many tangles her long hair had formed over night. 'Great' the fiery teen thought to herself, 'What a great way to start the year'! Running the back of her hairbrush over her matted hair, she smiled to herself watching as the tangles quickly sorted themselves out. God she loved the Untanglement charm her mother had placed on the hairbrush almost ten years earlier.

Whilst many people would expect this to be quite strange, to the young woman it was quite a regular thing. You see, Ginny was not as normal as she appeared to be at first glance. She was a witch, about to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh and final year.

Twenty minutes later the teenager was ready to go, jeans and a plain green sleeveless shirt replacing the pale blue pajamas she had been wearing only minutes before.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley's voice came drifting up the stairs, an impatient tone in her voice. "GET DOWN HERE IT IS TIME TO GO!" The seventeen year old physically winced at the sound of her mother's voice, it was the third time she had called her in the last minute. Ginny stared back at herself in the mirror beside her door, making sure that everything was alright. She grinned as she pulled her hair into a messy bun before making her way down to the fireplace, her trunk floating behind her.

The redhead grinned as she spotted her mum, who was currently fussing over a few last minute things, like trying to calm down Ginny's new owl. She had only gotten her three days ago and unfortunately the snowy white owl had yet to get used to Pig. The little owl had crashed into Sneed's, as Ginny had named him, cage just as the matriarch of the Wesley family had called her daughter down to go and the white owl was obviously rattled.

Despite her owl's obvious discomfort, Ginny was ready to go. Molly was currently 'lecturing' Ginny about being safe, and having a good year and whatnot; although the words went in one ear and out the other. "Oh Ginny dear, do make sure to take care of yourself this year." The redhead said to her daughter, giving her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead. Ginny smiled cheerfully, grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder from the pot on the fireplace. "Bye Mum!" Ginny called, the words returned by her mother, who at the moment was trying not to cry. As she shouted out 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' she heard her mum sob in the background, murmuring to her husband that all her babies had finally grown up!

In a flash she appeared before the big scarlet steam engine that would take her to Hogwarts. The platform of the train station was as busy as she remembered it to always be. Quickly stowing her trunk away in one of the storage compartments, Ginny turned and looked through the masses of students and their families, hoping to spot any of her friends. Grinning as she spotted four out of the other six members of her group, the brown eyed teen began to slowly move towards where they were meeting. By the time that she had gotten to the same area as her friends, the other two had joined them. "Hey guys." Ginny said to the six people gathered before her. All of them were Gryffindor Seventh Year's, and the seven were the best of friends. Much like Harry, Hermione and Ron had been. A reply of "Hey Ginny" could be heard from them all.

_Sara Smith had been the first person Ginny had befriended. The two had met at the age of five and both had shared a distinct passion for stories about the Boy-Who-Lived. Although Sara had grown out of that particular stage, she and Ginny had remained closer than close and had practically been inseparable since. The brown haired, brown eyed, teen was tall for her age, she could almost give Ron a run for his money and while her passion lay with potions, and not Chess, she had a very similar personality to Ginny's youngest-older brother._

_Danielle Webb, or Dani as she much preferred to be known as, was the genius of the group. Although nowhere near Hermione's league of intelligence, the raven haired witch was one of the best students of their year level. The hazel eyed teenager was a pureblood, and unbeknownst to most was actually Ginny's cousin (her mother was Molly Weasley's sister). Although very quiet and shy, Dani was one of the most fiercely loyal people the Ginny knew, and she was glad to be friends with her._

_The last Gryffindor female for the Seventh Year's was Nicole Peterson. The saying opposites attract couldn't be more correct for Ginny and Nikki. Whilst Ginny was a redheaded tomboy, Nikki was one of your typical girly-girls. The blonde haired muggle-born was an only child who had been spoilt as a child by her affluent father. Her mother had died about a year after Nikki was born, and the bond between father and daughter was almost unbreakable. The blue eyed witch was often the one you turned to for help with boys, makeup and clothes and was probably the one person in Hogwarts who knew more about each student than Dumbledore._

_Kyan Blakemore was the one of the Gryffindor Chasers for the Quidditch team, along with Ginny and a 4th year girl named Caitlin. His talent was said to rival that of the famous Chaser James Potter, although it made almost everyone laugh whenever he mentioned it. Much like the twins, the Blonde haired teen had a passion for pranks and could often be seen pulling the rest of the group into some scheme that more often than not landed them in trouble. Kyan had the same mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes that could be associated with Professor Dumbledore, although whenever a teacher was around it seemed to just magically disappear._

_Colin Creevy had grown out of his mousy 'obsessive Harry Potter fan' craze it the dying stages of his third year. Since then he had become one of the most reliable and interesting people. He still often took photos; and you could get photos from almost any event from him. As well as this, Colin was one of the Gryffindor Beaters, a surprise to almost everyone. Along with his brother, Colin whacked around the bludgers with a skill that was almost identical to that of the Weasley Twins. It was this, along with his determined and often mischievous nature that had led Colin to becoming one of the more popular boys in his year._

_The final seventh year Gryffindor was Jon Clarke. He was a great listener and a real prankster at heart. His black hair and blue eyes made almost every girl in both his year, and the ones below, swoon although he had a steady girlfriend, and they had been going out for almost two years. He was probably the one person you could talk to without anyone knowing what was being discussed and he always had the right advice to give. _

"Common Guys, I've got a compartment saved!" Jon said with a grin, leading the group of seven teens onto the train. Instead of going to the back compartment, like they usually did, the black haired wizard led them right up the front – to the Heads compartment. Nikki raised an eyebrow at him as they settled into the carriage. "And just when were you going to tell us you were Head Boy?" She asked, struggling to hide the smile that was bubbling inside her. Her boyfriend was Head Boy!

"I dunno, now seemed like the best time. You are all here." Came Jon's blunt reply. "I wonder who Head Girl is though. I hope it's not Hannah Lestrange!" Hannah was the daughter of Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, two prominent Death Eaters. She also happened to be the Pansy Parkinson of their year level. "You won't have to put up with her." Ginny said confidently, smirking at Jon, who was looking like he had just been hit by a train just from the thought of having to work with Lestrange. "Oh? And you know who Head Girl is, even though the rest of us don't." Kyan stated, his brown eyes twinkling more than usual. "Actually Kyan, I do know who the Head Girl is!" The red head stated indignantly, her smirk changing into a scowl. After all, the previous year's Head's normally helped Dumbledore with the decision for next year and the two Head Student's had been Hermione and Ron.

Turning away from him to face the window, her scowl still evident, Ginny started muttering under her breath, something along the lines of 'Male prats' and how they 'think they know everything'. Dani bit her lip, turning and whispering something in the witch's ear, a smile growing across her face as she received a nod in reply from Ginny. "You know who it is!" Colin declared, his interest growing as Danielle whispered a 'Yes'. "Aw, common Dani, you HAVE to tell us!" Sara stated, glancing towards the fuming redhead. "It's not my place. You'll find out at the feast!" the reply from the black haired witch came.

That was the last thing the Ginny heard before she drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew she was being prodded by Nikki, telling her that they were at Hogwarts and it was time to go. Yawning as she got up, she looked around at her fellow classmates. Most of them, like her, were trying to get rid of the signs that they had been sleeping. "Come on guys we're here!" Nikki said excitedly, climbing into one of the carriages at the station. Ginny was the last to hop in, and soon they were on the way up the hill to the great big castle.

"Ready for a new year?" Ginny asked the Gryffindor's, watching as her second home came into view. "Yeah. It'll be mad, now we're gonna rule the school!" Kyan's eager reply came. Anyone who knew him well could tell he was going through the possible pranks he could pull this year in his head. A round of laughs followed that statement, the seven teenagers excited to finally be the leaders of the school. All of the second year's and up filed into the Great Hall, an electric buzzing coming from the many students as they waited patiently for the new first year's to be sorted.

After the sorting had finished; eight students going to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, seven to Slytherin and nine to Gryffindor; Dumbledore stood up, the students quieting down as they waited with anticipation for the Headmaster's speech. "Students, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am glad to see so many of you are back this year, to fill your heads with even more magic. Before I let you eat, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl, Jon Clarke and Ginny Weasley."

Clapping and whispers broke out across the hall from all the tables, bar Slytherin. "I can't believe that the Head's are both Gryffindor's AGAIN!" Came Hannah's snide voice. "Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked his fellow head, shock evident in his eyes. "You lot were being mean." Ginny quipped, turning her attention back to Dumbledore. "Yes, yes. Very good, however can I have your attention. I am not quite finished." Came the wise professor's voice. As the students settled back down, Dumbledore continued to speak. "I would also like to announce the appointment of a new Professor to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Harry Potter!"

Once again whispers broke out across the hall, the Boy-Who-Lived was teaching at Hogwarts! However as her fellow classmates were talking, Ginny sat in shock. Dumbledore finished off his speech with his normal words that were complete and utter nonsense, although Ginny did not register them. Her mind kept going back to the fact that Harry was now going to be her teacher. How could he not have told her? He had been living at the Burrow for the entire summer!

The rest of the feast passed in what seemed like seconds to Ginny, and soon she felt herself moving with the crowd of students that were on their way to bed. She would deal with this tomorrow, she was to tired and shock to try and do it now.

**Well, there you go… my first chapter. Please press the little blue/purple button down the bottom of this page and leave a review to tell me whether you thought it was good or bad. **

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed this story when it was first published, I must admit that I am glad for those reviews because without them I don't think I would have had the guts to try re-writing this, so thanks.**

**HarryGinny****Ginny-Penny-15****, Elizabeth O'toole, RedheadsRock, ****Lilly35****harryanddracolover****, PrincessAmelia112003, SC, ****Yapian****, Mi-Jin Choi, ****Katina Wellson****Chocolate Muse****the-masked-face****coolone007-2****Wytil****zambini****, Bonnie, casualbubbles, Mags, AcGirl, ****darkness3****, dagonblack, ****VoldemortsIllegitimateChild****Ann Miller****, Dana Ring, LuvBug, ****kermit1****. And of course, I can't forget my 'dear' twin sister. **

**So once again guys, thanks. This chapter is dedicated to you, without your support for my really bad (and grammatically incorrect) story I probably wouldn't have re-written this.**

**And don't forget. Leave a review to tell me what you thought about it!**

**Harry/Ginny4eva.**


End file.
